Many installations require in particular a plastic component to be connected to a threaded rod, where one or both these elements may have tolerances such that the associated ends of both elements differ in length. Illustratively a pin configured on the inside of a car door is coupled to a door locking linkage. When locking the door, the pin is inserted or forcefully depressed and thereby locks the door, sometimes all the car doors simultaneously (centralized locking). As a rule the pin is made of plastic and the linkage is threaded at its operative end that is received in a borehole of said pin. It is known to fit this borehole with a thread by means of which the pin is screwed onto the rod. Preferably however the said pin assumes a predetermined position relative to the seat receiving it in the door. This preference derives from the circumstance that during the door locking procedure, the pin should be lowered within the said seat to prevent it from being manually pulled out. Otherwise, such locking may be disengaged by opening or breaking the window of an automobile. When the pin is wholly received in the said seat, it cannot be pulled out manually.